Young and In love
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire when Edward and her met? -Re-written-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds familiar to you whats so ever :)**

**A/N: This story is over SIX years old. I hope you guys like the new version. This is my second time editing it. The first time, too many stupid mistakes escaped me. This time I got a beta (who by the way hates me lol). I'm sorry for the little mistakes that might have escaped our eyes. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked along the road's edge hitch hiking for a ride to the nearest town, even though I could get there faster on my own two feet. I wasn't sure yet of where my abilities had come from, but I knew I wasn't human anymore. The wind blew like crazy making my hair go all over the place. I wrapped my arms around myself waiting to shiver at the cold air since I had no sweater, but I didn't feel anything. Instead I did it out of habit; an unnecessary habit at that. All I wore was a t-shirt with ripped jeans and combat boots. If I were human, I would be freezing right now. I felt dirty because I had been wandering this road for days and not once had I cleaned myself. I hadn't taken a shower in a long time, but yet I was more beautiful than when I had left home. Nothing made sense to me anymore; somehow I had become alluring. I shifted my backpack from one shoulder to the other; another habit of mine which was unnecessary. I did a lot of unnecessary things, like breathing. You're probably wondering how I ended up here or how I became like this, so let me take you back to a couple of months ago.

_'Finally!' I thought as I literally ran to my house once I was out of detention_

_As I neared my house, I couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of what might happen when I reached my front door. I walked slowly, trying to prolong arriving to my house, but that didn't work. My father was already opening the door and running up to me as I approached the front steps. I looked past him to see my angry mother grinning evilly at me. I turned to my father who was already at arms reach. He gripped my upper arm pulling me into the house._

_'Damn another bruise' I thought as I tried to wiggle myself out of his grip as he flung me through the front door_

_"You little whore! Who where you with now?" My dad screamed practically for the whole neighborhood to hear_

_He pushed me to the floor hard. My mother closed the door behind him and I tried to get up, but my mother quickly slapped me, putting me back down as I let out a groan._

_"Did I raise you to be a whore and let all those men touch you like you were some piece of meat!" I shook my head at what my mother was accusing me of and became angry._

_I was going to make it end now!_

_She made all this stuff up about me and then brainwashes my father to believe her garbage, but no more; not anymore! I looked at her with determination as I got up, pushing away my father's hands that tried to keep me down. I looked at her trying to scream at her through my eyes as I glared at her._

_"You're wrong" I said in a hiss_

"_You little bitch" My mother said sounding offended_

_"I'm not all those things you say I am" I shouted_

"_How dare you..." My father started to say_

_"I'm better than you!" I finally snapped_

"_You open your legs to anyone and you think you're queen of the world?" My mother scoffed_

_"You don't know me! Your own daughter! Do you truly think that I'm all those things you say I am?.. And even if I am, do I deserve all those beatings from both of you?!" I said screaming and crying out of anger_

_I looked at them waiting for them to say something, but it was my mother to react. She slapped me hard enough to make me bleed as I laid on the floor crying. I closed my eyes at the stinging tears and then I heard it; the snapping of the belt. Once again I was broken to nothingness by my parents as I did nothing while the belt smacked against me. The burning sensation started to creep up on me and then suddenly my eyes snapped open as if I had woken up with a jolt. I pulled away from my father and stood up ripping the belt from his hands, slamming it to the ground._

_"No more!" I screamed _

_I ran up stairs full of adrenaline packing my bags in mere seconds. I kept saying "no more" over and over until finally I ran out of the house. I ran in fear as I turned back to see my father waving his belt at me._

_"Don't you dare come back! Never! Do you hear?!" He screamed as I saw my mother behind him glaring at me_

_It was dark by the time I reached a road heading out of my town. The road was fairly empty, only seeing a couple of cars pass by every couple of hours. I was too weak from all the running and I was hurting physically from the beating. It was no surprise to me when I collapsed on the side of the road. I hoped someone would pull over and come to my rescue. I waited as I felt my body start giving up on me or was I giving up on me? Who knows. It had begun to rain and it only got harder and louder with every minute. I found myself begging for death. I leaned on a tree as I closed my eyes and awaited my demise and that's when I heard the growl. I thought my prayers had been answered as my mind went blank and I felt this intense pressure on my shoulder._

_My body was being moved. I could tell that much as the burning pain ran through my veins. I couldn't help but convulse as I screamed fearing that I would go mute from so much screaming. I tried to claw out the pain that ran through me, but I was rapidly held still. I knew I wasn't alone as I felt a cold hand constantly caressing me gently, but even then I knew I would be alone._

Now here I am; some kind of creature and my only guess, if I'm not crazy, is that I'm a vampire. I can't really believe it, but whatever way I see it, it doesn't matter; I'm a monster. I knew I was a monster the minute my eyes shot open and a young looking man stood over me. He was asking if I was okay; if I needed any help. At first I thought to reply, but in a second, my train of thought changed. I paid no attention to whatever he was saying anymore and before I could register anything, I had him underneath me. I was sucking and tearing at his neck, it was really messy until I felt no heart beat. It felt so natural that it scared me. Somehow, I knew exactly what to do and that's when I knew I had to be some type of demon. I hated myself and tried my hardest to stay off the road as I tried to hide out in the woods, but I couldn't control myself. That weakness made me hate myself even more.

All I know now is that I 'eat' humans and it feels so wrong, but I can't help it. Guys in particular have been paying more attention to me and slow down to pick me up often. It's strange because before this, the cars would just drive by me not giving me a second glance. These men, the old and smelly ones, are the ones I feed on since only perverts like them would pick up a young girl like me. I try to justify my actions somehow. I think of myself as hero helping the world by getting rid of all this perverted men. It helps that I can tell if they're bad or good; its like if I had a meter that said either good or bad. That's how I determine my next meal. I know it still doesn't justify it fully, but the world could do without perverted men.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm seventeen years old. I went from running away from monsters to becoming one.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along the road, this time keeping closer to the woods, since I had already fed. There was no point to sticking to the road tonight. I saw lights ahead and it looked like they were coming from a truck; maybe a jeep. I made sure to go behind the tree line to avoid being seen. Once the truck got closer I could sense them; smell them and I got this feeling that they were just like me. I tensed up at the thought of seeing others like myself. I feared them. If we could kill humans like nothing, then I could only imagine what our kind could do to each other. I quickly hid behind a tree waiting for them to pass by, but instead, the jeep come to a stop. I realized that hiding behind a tree did no good, so I climbed up to the top. I looked down to see that four figures had gathered at the bottom right underneath me. A big bulky guy caught my attention first like if my instincts told me 'watch out for that one'. He was well built and had the face of a model. The way he moved was almost like a gazelle, but not as close as the other, much shorter girl who had black and pixie like hair. She truly moved like a gazelle; even more so than a gazelle if that was possible. Then there was two more; a girl and a guy who looked to be twins with the same blonde hair, but the girl was beyond gorgeous. The boy seemed mellower, yet his scars told my instincts 'watch out for that one' as well.

They all seemed to be gathered around the pixie girl. The big one stepped forward and sniffed the air. At first I thought my cover was up, but he seemed to be at a loss. I fought back a sigh that wanted to escape my lips; another unnecessary gesture.

"She was around here" He stated and the blonde girl slapped the back of his head

"We can smell, too" She said rolling her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed very dramatically before speaking again,"Why are we looking for her? Anyways, I have better things to do"

She looked at her hands like they were the most interesting thing ever and the pixie girl rolled her eyes and then glared at her. The pixie girl wasn't looking so innocent anymore.

"Do you want to move again and start a new life?" She screamed in frustration at the blonde

The blonde just looked at her and glared at her in return as she turned away.

"Fine" The blonde said as another car arrived

A very handsome guy got out of the car and ran a hand through his hair looking around. He leaned against his shiny gray car. He almost looked as frustrated as the blond one, but he made it look sexy as if he was posing for a photo-shoot. He looked around some more as if searching for something before walking over to the pixie girl.

"This is getting ridiculous" He said to her

"Tonight is the night" She stated as she tapped her forehead and giggled

"Trust me" She added as she glided to the blonde boy and took his hand in hers walking away

I looked around for the other two that were also there, but they were now gone as well. I looked back to the boy and he just stood there. He was looking out to the distance in deep thought, unaware of his surroundings. I waited for him to walk off too, but he simply stood there still in thought. I wondered what had him so worked up. He was as frustrated or even more so than the blonde one. I wondered who they were looking for. I moved back slightly trying to hide in the shadows when he looked up suddenly. I froze still as our eyes meet. We looked at each other and it seemed like forever when finally someone noticed me.

"There she is!"

I was startled by the sudden recognition and I fell off the tree onto the boy. I heard laughing and I quickly got off of him. I stoop up brushing the dirt off of me as I noticed he had fallen down. I reached out my hand to him and he took it. It should have been a nice gesture, but when he took my hand it was as if electricity ran through us. We quickly let go of each other as if it had stung us, though it hadn't. I looked at him waiting to see if it he was going to say something, but he remained silent, looking at me intently. I finished dusting myself off as I smiled at him shyly.

_'This was embarrassing' _I thought

"Sorry" I mumbled quickly and turned to leave, but the big guy blocked my way and I frowned confused, "What the hell" I said as I tried to go around but he wouldn't let me

I ran past him and the speed shocked me. I knew I was fast, but not this fast. I stopped right in my tracks and I felt the wind catch up to me. I was looking at my feet when some one grabbed me and flung me over their shoulder and ran. I screamed and punched and kicked, but nothing made him budge. I even tried to bite him, but it had no effect. Then I finally found myself thrown onto a couch and I closed my eyes waiting for what was to come.

I heard footsteps and people sitting down, but I still kept my eyes closed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and by instinct I straightened up and looked forward. I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see the five same faces with two new ones. I sat alone on the large futon while the rest sat across from me. The older male spoke first.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen" He extended his hand for a shake but I simply looked at his hand and back at him. He retreated his hand and continued.

"This is my wife, Esme" He gestured to the woman sitting next to him

She was beautiful like snow white in the flesh. She had a warm smile on her face and she also extended her hand to me, but she soon took it back once she noticed I wasn't going to touch her.

"They are Jasper and Alice" He said gesturing to the blonde boy and the pixie girl

She stepped forward, but I scooted to the other side of the couch in response. She stepped back and I relaxed a bit. The blonde boy kept staring at me and giving me confused looks, but I shrugged it off.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie" He gestured to the blonde girl and big guy. They nodded at me and I simply stared at them.

"And this is Edward" He finally said gesturing to the youngest looking one who stood at the door way and was looking at me as if he was concentrating on something hard.

He finally let out a growl and I jumped to my feet. They all looked at me confused.

"So, who are you?" Carlisle asked, but I was too tense as I stared at Edward.

I slowly started to hunch over. I was aware of him as he was aware of me. I hadn't liked his growl and so now I was feeling defensive. He simply backed away slowly and I eased up.

"My name is Isabella Swan" I said and I quickly closed my mouth again. I was still getting used to my voice.

"We have a lot to discuss" He stated

"Like what?" I asked

"About your eating habits. We would appreciate it if you didn't hunt in our area" He said

His voice was monotone, but I got the seriousness of the conversation.

I was more confused then ever as I stared at him. I knew I was some type of monster, but they were like me right? Then what was so wrong with what I ate? That was really hypocritical of them. Did they just want the area to themselves?

"She has no idea what you're talking about" Jasper stated, "Do you?" He asked me and I simply shook my head

"You don't know what you are?" Esme said with sympathy and I looked down at my hands ashamed

"I'm a monster" I said and she looked sad.

_'Sad for me?' _I thought confused

"Sound like anyone we know?" Alice said smirking

Edward rolled his eyes and continued looking at me intently. I wasn't sure why he was so interested in me, but I didn't dislike it. It did make me slightly uncomfortable, though.

"You're a vampire" Carlisle said calmly and I nearly fell over if I could

"No way! You've got to be shitting me!" I said

Emmett seemed to find my reaction funny and started laughing which earned him a slap to the head by Rosalie. All eyes were on me and I was trying hard not to fall apart. I couldn't believe it. I was a vampire.

I guess I wasn't crazy. My theory was correct all along.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullens, after my initial shock, then talked about what it meant to be a vampire; a real vampire.

First, I don't sleep at all which I kind of figured; walking all night and day without feeling tired is something you notice. Second, I don't burn under the sun, but I do sparkle which I knew already; I thought I was just losing my mind. Third, I can't be easily killed by a stake to the heart, which I was glad to hear, but I can still be killed by being ripped to shreds and then having my remains burned. In that case, I think I would prefer a simple stake to the heart instead of such a torturing death. Fourth, I have enhanced senses; touch, smell, hearing, taste and also inhuman strength, speed and reflexes. Lastly, I do drink blood, but there was something else I could drink besides human blood which is animal blood. At the thought of it my nose wrinkled in disgust, causing them to chuckle.

Each of the Cullens told me about how they had become vampires and all of them seemed to have been dying when turned. Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza, Emmett was mauled by a bear, Rosalie was left for dead, and Esme committed suicide. That left Alice, Jasper and Carlisle who weren't dying at the time. I found out that they were all paired off. Hearing their stories about how they came to meet one another made me feel extremely lonely, but then I thought of Edward who was alone among couples and I pitied him.

They also told me about their special traits. Edward read minds, but luckily he couldn't read mine and that's why he was so frustrated earlier. Alice was a psychic; she could see the future, but it was constantly changing depending on people's choices. Jasper; he was some type of mood changer which meant he could feel and affect emotions. Rosalie; she brought her beauty which I didn't doubt for a second. Emmett had his strength which made sense; he was well built. Esme brought her compassion; there was something nurturing about her. Carlisle; his self-control which of course allowed him to do stuff other vampires even older than him wouldn't be able to do.

Carlisle had a theory about how vampires got their abilities which was that when in transformation, one is able to bring their strongest characteristic or quality to them to their other life, therefore enhancing it. I didn't tell them about how I thought maybe I had an ability. I didn't want to sound stupid so I remained quiet.

When all the vampire talk was done Emmett and Rosalie began telling me about all the weddings they have had and all the amazing places they had gone. Alice interrupted them in mid story, which Rosalie didn't like much and Emmett simply looked relieved.

"Let Bella tell us about her" She whined causing me to laugh and she looked at me like she was hurt

"No, I'm not laughing at you.. It's just nice knowing that some one wants to know about me. As silly as it sounds, it makes me feel wanted" I admitted

Esme sat next to me and took my hand in hers. I was shocked by the gesture.

"Didn't you have parents? They must have wanted you" She said meaning no harm, but I took my hand out of hers roughly at the mention of my parents

"I was an unwanted child. I was just a poor excuse for a punching bag" I said in a hiss and I was engulfed in a hug by Esme.

"Oh poor thing! it must have been awful" She said and even if her hug was warm and well wanted, I still pushed her away

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine" I stated

"But you're not" Jasper said and I growled at him

"I will be in time anyways. Now I have all eternity" I said as I threw my hands in the air out of frustration

"So how did you become one of us?" Alice asked obviously changing the subject and I was glad for that

"I don't know. I just woke up like this" I said as I waved my hands over my body

"You don't know anything at all?" She asked skeptically

"I just remember running and running without stopping and when I did, I collapsed. I was leaning on a tree and then everything went blank, but I did hear a growl" I pointed out

"I see" She simply said

"I mean of course I remember the excruciating pain, but I wasn't alone. Whoever did this to me stayed by my side. I would just like to know why he or she left" I said shrugging my shoulders

"So you have no place to stay?" Carlisle suddenly asked

"No. I'm... what do you guys call it? Oh yeah, a nomad" I said

"Stay with us then" He said with a smile

"I don't want to be an inconvenience to you" I said

"The kids go to school, but you're not ready for that so you can stay and keep Esme company" He said

"Kids?... School?" I asked and he chuckled

"Our human tale. Edward, Alice and Emmett are our kids" He gestured between him and Esme, "We adopted them along with Rosalie and Jasper. They go by Hale since they look like twins and so we pass them off as twins" He continued explaining, but yet I was confused

"So you pass them off as your adopted children and they go to school while you and your wife do nothing?" I said not trying to be rude

"Somewhat, but I do work as a doctor at the local hospital" He said as he chuckled

"With all that blood?" I asked surprised

"With my practice, I am able to do so" He said with a proud smile

"That's cool" I said in awe

"So, what do you say about our offer?" He asked

"Where do I stay?" I asked answering his question

He didn't answer. Instead, Alice took my hand and took me upstairs in a hurry and reached the second floor in matter of seconds.

"You're going to love your room! It's right next to Edward's" She said

We walked in and it was gorgeous. I gasped as I took in the room. It was very grand. There was a red couch in the left corner and next to it was a CD stand with a stereo system next to it. There was a computer desk on the right corner and a book shelf next to that. I had a walk in closet and my own bathroom, which only made me smile, even though I could probably do without it. I didn't have any clothes. I would enjoy taking a shower though. I turned to thank Alice, but she was gone. I guess she was letting me get settled. I went to my couch and closed my eyes. It was almost surreal that I had a place to stay. I was not going to miss the woods, that was for sure.

After a while, there was knocking at the door and at first I debated getting up, but I gave in. To my surprise, it was Edward.

"Hi" I said shyly

"My family thought it would be best if I took you hunting. You should get used to animal blood and I haven't gotten a chance to hunt yet" He said pointing at his eyes which were darker than before

"It would be bad if you went to school hungry" I said as I closed the door behind me

He laughed before commenting, "Very bad"

He started walking and I followed behind as we walked down the stairs. I spotted Alice and she had a big grin on her face as she winked at me. Great, what was that all about? I was getting nervous now. Was it good or bad?

The car ride to where ever he was taking us was quiet, but it was nice. Finally, we came to a stop and we walked side by side, our hands almost touching. Once we were deep in the woods, he stopped and turned to face me.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked

I stepped back and shook my head. It would be good to one day stop drinking human blood, but the thought of not having it was making me nauseous. The thought of replacing it with animal blood was that unappealing.

"No. Maybe some other time" I finally said

He simply smiled as if understanding and took my hand. The same electricity jolt ran through us, but this time we didn't let go as we stared at our locked hands.

"Why does that keep happening?" I asked

"It feels nice" He simply said with a smile and so we kept holding hands.

He began to walk a different direction than where his car was, but I didn't care. I didn't doubt Edward for a second as I let him lead me. He could have been taking me to my death and I would have still gone willingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward took me into a clearing. I wondered what we where doing here, but soon enough I smelled something gross and very much not appealing. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Edward simply laughed at my reaction.

"Bella, you'll get used to it" He reassured me

I shook my head in disgust and let go of his hand, stepping away from him and the smell.

"Do I have to?" I asked like a child and his face became serious

"Yes" He simply said

"Well, I think I was fine with my old eating habits" I said stubbornly as I crossed my arms over my chest

"So, killing innocent humans is okay?" He asked and I became angered at his accusing stare

"I did not kill innocent people" I said almost in a growl and his hard expression relaxed

"Can you elaborate on that?" He asked

"I don't know how to explain it. When old and creepy men would pick me up, I would be able to tell if they were good or bad, as if I had a bad and good meter. That's how I chose the bad ones over the good ones" I said hoping he didn't think I was stupid or something. He simply laughed making me glare at him.

"That's weird" He commented

"How is it weird?" I asked glaring at him

"Well, when I was a new born, I did the same thing as you"

"Can you elaborate on that?" I said mocking him, making him smirk

"Well, I went through a rebellious stage. I began drinking human blood and with mind reading, I was able to also select the bad from the good, like you did" He explained and I nodded understanding.

Suddenly, the nasty smell came closer and I stepped back, cringing at the smell, but at the same time Edward's eyes became darker.

"You actually like that stuff" I said almost accusingly and he simply shrugged his shoulders

He stepped towards the smell and I stepped back. Edward turned around to face me once again.

"Bella, come on" He said motioning me to walk with him

I shook my head in protest, but that didn't stop him. He gripped my upper arm and tried to make me walk towards the smell. I quickly pulled my arm back and growled at him.

"Edward, don't ever touch me like that" I said warningly

He smirked, making me realize he thought I was playing around. He stepped closer to me with an evil grin and I glared at him, hoping he would get the hint to stop.

"Like this?" He said taunting as he reached for me.

He quickly had me pinned against him as he held my arm close to him. He towered over me and growled as if playing around, which I wasn't. My eyes became wide and I pushed him back so hard that he tumbled to the ground. He looked up at me confused and I glared at him.

"You're an ass!" I screamed and ran off

I didn't know for how long I was running for, but somehow I ended up back at my old home. Looking at my house I realized how much more out of whack my life had become. I went through my window into my old room, which remained untouched to my surprise. I walked to my old bed and curled up in a ball and soon I was dry sobbing. It started to rain and instead of feeling sorry for myself, I decided to listen to the rain instead as it came down. I wasn't paying attention when I heard my door open. I jumped off my bed, surprised to see my mother. Her eyes widened and she took a step towards me, but it was a big mistake the minute she did that. Her sweet blood hit me like a million bricks. I grasped her in my arms and broke her neck as I bit into her. I drank her dry and let her lifeless body fall to the floor. I stepped away from her and collapsed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. The monster in me didn't realize what it had done. Instead, it yearned for more, but I knew it was wrong and that I should run, but the monster was winning.

Soon I heard someone running up the stairs and my door slammed open; there stood my father. His eyes became wide when he saw me and then when he looked at my mother's lifeless body, his eyes glared at me. He ran towards me enraged. He gripped my upper arms as he stood me up and I did nothing. I wanted him to punish me; I deserved it. He screamed and hit me, but I knew it hurt him more than it hurt me. He wouldn't stop as he cried and kept on with his beating. Soon, I was on the floor and he was kicking me as his last resort to hurt me, but I knew he was growing tired. The monster wanted him, too. I couldn't take it anymore and I gripped him by his throat and pinned him against the wall. He gasped at the sudden attack. He tried to get out of my grip, but I held him still. He tried to scratch me but he was just cutting his fingers on my skin. His blood was becoming too much for me. It was making the monster within me growl with desire. My eyes turned pitch black and I growled at him. He looked at me with terrified eyes and shoved his hands in my face which covered me with his blood in an attempt to block my mouth. I couldn't hold it anymore; I bit him. He screamed until he passed out from the blood loss. He too was dead like my mother. When I was finished I let him fall to the ground; I was satisfied.

I stumbled back and soon I was face to face with the mirror. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I looked at the monster with red eyes and her face covered in blood. I growled at my own reflection. I glared at the monster until it cracked under my sight and I stepped back startled. Suddenly, I heard the sirens. Someone must have heard my fathers screams; I thought as I moved fast about the house. I ran down stairs and turned on the stove. I put a towel near it so it would catch on fire while I let the gas out of the oven. I ran up stairs and gripped my father's dead body, placing it on the couch and covered him with a blanket so it looked like he was sleeping. Lastly, I grabbed my mother and put her at the top of the stairs and let her fall, so it looked like she broke her neck falling down the stairs. The minute she hit the bottom of the stairs, the whole bottom floor exploded which sent me flying. I hit the wall hard almost crashing through it and soon the whole house was on fire. I jumped out through my window and ran from my house; this time without looking back.

I still felt the heat of the flames on my back, even though I was miles away now, with no trace that I was even there. The monster within wanted more while mentally, I was so exhausted. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and lay there for all eternity.

Why did life have to play such a sick trick on me?


	5. Chapter 5

I ran until I got to an empty meadow. I sat crossed legged there just thinking of everything that had happened only hours ago. I was dry sobbing as the weather seemed to mimic my emotions. It started to rain and by now I was pounding on the ground with all my strength. I saw the ground crack under my punches. I didn't care; I just wanted to hurt, I wanted to feel pain, but I couldn't feel such things. Was I really that heartless? Had I really become the monster I feared I would become? I laid down frustrated of thinking so much and let the rain fall on my face. Once the sun started rising, I decided to leave, but I really had nowhere to go, so I just began walking without purpose. I walked for hours and still I got nowhere until I came out to a beach. It was not a nice day out as I saw the waves crashing into the beach. I took off my shoes and walked by the edge of the water enjoying it as it tingled slightly. I was walking along when I was suddenly pinned to the ground. I struggled under the tight grip as I turned around to see a big wolf; more like giant wolf. I pushed him off of me and I crouched down and we circled each other. Suddenly, before me he changed into a boy and I gasped. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Get off our land" He said warningly

"What?" I asked confused

"You heard me, bloodsucker!" He shouted as his skin started to tremble

"What are you?" I asked as I glared at him

"A shifter" He said as he tilted his head to one side, "Are you a Cullen?" He suddenly asked

"A Cullen? No" I said and then he smiled evilly like an idea had just popped in his head

"I guess I can kill you" He stated and he lunged at me

Before my eyes, his body exploded into a wolf form. He gripped my shoulders and dug his nails into my skin and I screamed in pain, but was still able to bite down on his shoulder. He let go of me jumping back. He came at me, knocking me into a tree and I slid down just as he came at me. I got out of the way and he broke through the tree and I took that as a chance to run. He was behind me for a while, but then I couldn't hear him anymore, so I slowed down. When I stopped I dropped to the floor and laid there and I could literally feel my open wounds closing. I just closed my eyes tight until it was over. Healing was almost as painful as the transformation.

I got up weakly and I realized that I needed to feed so I went out to the road, but nothing came. I was so weak that I fell hoping that maybe some one would come along, but time was passing by slowly as I waited. I laid there until a deer came up to me and nibbled at my hair. At first I tried to push it away from me, but it wouldn't budge. The once sour smell that came from him was now so sweet that I snapped its neck before I thought anything out and drank from the animal. When I was finished and discarded the animal body, I realized that animal blood wasn't that bad that I could give it a try. I took down a couple more animals and once I was better, it hit me... The Cullens.

I walked for a long time just thinking of how to find the Cullens, but somehow I ended up on a dirt path and I followed it until I came to a house. To my surprise it was the Cullens' home, but I stood outside. I knew that they were probably waiting for me to come inside. They were just giving me time to decide on what to do. What could I possibly tell them?.. 'Oh hey, I know I ran out on you guys and I went of to kill my parents, but I'm back now and I want to try your method.' Yeah, right; they would probably kill me themselves before I stepped into their home. Even so, my selfish side wanted to be a part of their family and so I made up my mind.

I walked up to the door and before I could knock, Alice opened it. Se hugged me in a tight embrace that would have suffocated a human.

"Oh, Bella! I knew it. I saw it!" She said leading me inside

Then she quickly let go of me and moved aside to show a surprised Edward. Alice walked to him and elbowed him playfully.

"I told you" She said

Then Emmett walked in and Rosalie followed behind him.

"Oh, so I see Edward didn't scare you away" Emmett said as he smiled and gave me a one arm hug. Rosalie just smiled from afar and then I turned to Alice.

"The others?" I asked

"Hunting. By the way, is that animal blood I detect in your eyes?" She asked with a smile and I nodded shyly and she squealed

"I knew you would come around. Now let's change your clothes" She said and in that moment both Rosalie and Alice took me into what I hoped was still my room.

I didn't know how long I was locked up in my room at the mercy of Rosalie and Alice, but it felt like an eternity. When they finally let me look at the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw. They had brushed my hair and put it in a bun, except for my bang that lay on my left side. I wore a red tank-top with black jeans that fit me tight and hugged my curves. Lastly, I wore red sandals. I turned around and faced Alice and Rosalie. They both smiled wide at their work.

"Edward is going to love it" Rosalie said out loud and then put her hands over her mouth

"What?" I asked and Alice elbowed Rosalie

"What!" Rosalie said

"Why did you say that?" Alice said sounding hurt

"I didn't mean to" She said and they began arguing

"Can anyone tell me what is going on?" I asked annoyed and they both stared at me

Alice shook her and then I turned to Rosalie who I knew would tell me.

"He likes you" She said bluntly and then Alice growled

"Rosalie, you ruined everything!" She said pouting and Rosalie shrugged indifferently and walked out of my room.

I turned to Alice, but she followed Rosalie still arguing with her and I sighed sitting on my couch.

Edward likes me? Of all people; me?

If I could I would probably be crying by now. I mean, there was nothing wrong with it, but I was wrong for him. I clenched my hands into fists knowing that if he knew what I had done, he would hate me like the rest of his family would. I stood up, determined to leave. I opened the door and there in front of me stood a determined Edward as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped back startled by the closeness of him; I didn't expect him at all. Edward took the chance to walk in and close the door behind him, but I made no motion to stop him as I stepped back to give him space to walk in. He placed a hand on my cheek and caressed me tenderly and I sighed into his palm, but I couldn't do this, not to him; he deserved better. I turned my face away from his hand and he took the hint putting his hand back down. I couldn't even face him. Instead, I stared at the wall intensely as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Look, Edward… um… I can't stay" I said

I was expecting him to say something, but there was just an awkward silence. It felt like forever when he finally spoke. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"You can't" He said quietly, almost in a whisper, and I turned to face him

"What?" I said surprised

He grabbed my face between his hands and leaned in slowly, seeing if it was okay, but I didn't pull away. His lips were about to touch mine and no matter how much I craved his kiss, I pushed him away so roughly, that he bounced against the door and fell, but he got up fast.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said as once again I looked away from him

"I should be the one who is sorry. I should of known you didn't feel the same way" He said sounding pained.

I shook my head finally looking at him. He looked so sad that it just made me want to kiss him and hold him close, but I held back.

"No. it's because I feel the same way that I can't" I said hoping he would understand, but he looked at me curiously and I decided to continue explaining

"If I were to kiss you, I don't think I would be able to leave" I said admitting my weakness and once again looking away from him with embarrassment

"I see" He said

Suddenly Edward made me face him and he kissed me. He kissed me! I couldn't help it but to kiss him back. Maybe too eagerly because he tensed up and I opened my eyes to see a very surprised Edward. I pulled away and coughed awkwardly. I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Sorry" I said and to my surprise I heard him laugh, "What?" I said feeling insulted

"That's an understatement" He said with a smile, "Would you be able to leave me now?" He asked

I looked at him and then at the door. It stood right there in front of me ready for me to go through it. I hung my head in shame, but not because I couldn't leave, but because I could have. What about Edward?...

"I can" I said ashamed and I walked past him

I touched the doorknob and Edward grabbed my hand in a tight grip so we were both holding on.

"Why?" Edward asked and I shook my head

"Edward, don't do this. Just let me go" I begged as Edward's hand tightened its grip on my hand

"I can't, Bella" He said his voice filled with pain and I shook my head again

"I'm a monster!" I screamed and Edward loosened his grip

"No you're not" He said

"I killed my parents! I sucked them dry like if they were common strangers!" I shouted as I slammed open my door and ran out.

I ran and I could hear Edward close behind. I kept going, but stopped at the familiar meadow. I turned around just to have Edward smack into me. We both fell down and he laid on top of me.

"Edward?" I said as he looked down at me

"Yeah?" He said

"Could you get off me now?" I said

"You don't like it" He said and I turned away trying to hold back a smile, but it didn't work

"Bella, I won't let you go" He said as he hugged me tight and I couldn't help but hug him back too, "Bella, I can't say I understand what you did, but I can't hold it against you" He said as I looked at him surprised

"So you don't hate me?" I asked and Edward shook his head

"No and no one else in my family will" He said reassuringly as he placed a kiss on my forehead

Edward then kissed me again and this time when I kissed him back eagerly, he didn't tense up, but returned the kiss enthusiastically. After a long make out session we pulled a part. We looked at each other for a long time and then I smiled shyly.

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"Can you get off me now?" I said and if he could he would have been blushing.

He got off me and ran his hand through his hair and extended it to me and I gladly took it.

"Sorry about that" He said apologetically

"Don't worry Edward, I didn't mind it" I said and smiled at him

We held hands as we walked back to his house. We maintained a human pace as we enjoyed each other's company. It was already getting dark and we were still not back.

"Should we just run?" I asked quietly

"You're bored" He stated and I quickly shook my head

"No! Not at all. Your family might be worried about you" I explained

"They'll live" He simply said with that smirk of his

We walked in silence when suddenly we both heard something approaching us. We stopped and just then, five wolves emerged from the woods. I recognized one of them as the wolf from earlier. Edward pulled me behind him to protect me. I was about to object when I heard some one coming and I turned around and saw the rest of the Cullens coming. I smiled at the sight of them.

Carlisle stepped forward as the leader of the clan and faced one of the wolves.

"This is our land wolves" He said warningly

Then the Wolf turned into a man.

"Yes, but we have right to be on your land since one of your clan members broke the treaty" He explained and I heard gasps come from the Cullens

"You are mistaken. No one in my family has done anything wrong" Carlisle said defending his family and then the man pointed at me

"That one right there! She killed a couple and now we have right to be on this land and start war" The man said and Carlisle looked at me before turning back to the man

"She is not part of my family" He said and when he said those words, I felt hurt. I stumbled back and I looked away from the family.

"Still, she is on your land. We are here to take her!" The man stated and then made a gesture to walk towards me and Edward growled

"You're not taking her without a fight!" Edward said warningly

Many scenarios were bombarding my mind at once. I wasn't really sure what was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

When Edward said those words, I couldn't help but to feel happy, but also scared. I was about to speak when Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes wolves, so if I were you, I would leave" He said and I looked at Carlisle surprised

He looked at me and he simply smiled and then crouched down like the rest of the family had already. I looked around to see that they were all ready to fight. Fight for me? Then the man looked back to his pack and then faced Carlisle.

"Well then, let's do this!" He ordered and quickly morphed into a wolf

Like that, they all lunged at each other. I didn't know who to go after but it wasn't that hard of a choice since one of them had chosen me already. It was the one I had fought before.

He didn't even wait as he snapped at me so carelessly, but it was so careless that it surprised me. He ended up pinning me to the ground. He dug his nails into my shoulders, but I didn't give him the pleasure of seeing me in pain, so I just glared at him and growled. He got off me and I ran after him. As he turned around, I gave him one good punch in the face and made him bleed out of his mouth and I froze. He noticed this and to my shock turned back in to a man. He walked up to me and I was just frozen. I didn't move towards him or away from him, I just stood there. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him and his hot touch on my skin made me shiver. His closeness made me smell him more and God, did he smell bad. He smelled like a wet dog. He leaned down and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"You want me" He said in a low voice

I didn't move or say anything.

"You want my blood" He said now facing me, his mouth only inches away from my face, "What would happen if I were to kiss you with these lips full of blood?" He taunted

I growled and stepped back, but when I did, he pulled me to him and kissed me. The minute his mouth was on my lips they felt so hot against mine. This kiss was not the same as Edward's; this kiss from this wolf was disgusting and as I was about to pull away I tasted it... blood!

I pulled him against me and I kissed him eagerly, but with thirst as I licked the blood inside his mouth. Then he knew I would soon lose control and he pulled away. He faced me and looked at me with fear. I smiled widely. I didn't just want to fight him anymore, but I wanted to kill him. I wanted his blood. The rational me was gone now and the only thing left was the monster that I feared and hated.

I slammed him against the ground and scratched his cheek as he screamed. I leaned in to lick his wound and he winced. He struggled, but I made him look me straight in the eyes. His eyes seemed glazed over and he soon stopped struggling. I touched his cheek softly and ran my hand down to the base of his throat. I kissed his throat lightly and heard him gasp.

"No, please don't" He begged and I faced him

It seemed that he was getting his senses back, but I didn't care. I wanted blood and I was going to get it.

I leaned down and as I licked his throat he gasped again. I was about to bite him when I was suddenly knocked off of him. I was pinned to the ground by Edward. I growled and fought against him, but he just held me closer and now I was gone completely. I heard talking, but I was too focused on blood that nothing else mattered and then Edward got off of me. I thought he had let me go, but instead when I got up he took my hand and he started running. I tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He let me go and then I smelled it... blood! I didn't care whose it was, I just went for it. I didn't know how long I drank for, but I drank until I was completely satisfied. I took my last drop of blood and in my hands was a deer. I threw it aside and I stood up turning around to see Edward.

"Satisfied?" He asked and I nodded, "Bella, look at me" He said

I didn't, making him grab my face and kissed me quickly before pulling away.

"See? It's alright" He said trying to make me feel better, but I shook my head

"I was a monster" I said as I looked down at my hands and then clutched them into fists, "I am a monster" I repeated

Edward hugged me tight and I dry sobbed into his chest. I felt my knees give out, but he held me up. I stopped and I looked up to face Edward and at that moment I realized that I might be a monster, but with Edward I felt like I was just Bella.

When Edward looks at me I feel safe. I don't know if its love; all I know is that I can't leave Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Edward was mine. I didn't even know why he had chosen me, but he had and now I was his as well. The kiss was tender, not lust filled or passionate, just plain like an old couple's kiss.

"What about the others?" I finally asked

"The wolves stopped once they realized that one of their own was hurt" He said

"What does that mean for you guys?" I asked

"We agreed to leave" He said

"Oh no, Alice is going to hate me" I said

"No, Alice loves you; they all do"

"Liar" I said

"They're happy that I've found someone" He said as he hugged me

"So? That doesn't mean they have to like me" I said

"You know they like you. Don't ever doubt that" He said, "As a matter of fact, they're worried sick about you. Their thoughts keep attacking me" He said with a smile

"I still feel bad" I said

"It's okay" He said placing a soft kiss on my lips, "Are you ready?" He asked as he took my hand in his

The path I was following was unsure, but what I knew was that Edward was a for sure thing. With Edward, I could go anywhere. I would follow him to my own death.

"Now or never" I said gripping his hand tightly

The END

* * *

**A/N: I realized that I never did these things in the past, so I'm doing it now. I hope you guys enjoyed this really small story. I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed and favorited this story when it was crappy (I'm pretty sure even now people will hate it. It's okay, I didn't do it for the haters. I did for all of you who actually enjoyed it). I really appreciate your guys' positivity. I've been asked if I'm going to do a sequel and the answer is no. I personally don't think it needs a sequel. I think it's safe to say that they all lived happily ever after :)**

**Love you guys!**

**Love,**

**Vampireacoholic**


End file.
